This invention relates generally to substituted 2-methylisoxazolidine derivatives and more specifically to 3-(substituted phenyl)-3-(1H-1,2,4,-triazol-1-yl)methyl-2-methyl-5-[(substituted phenoxy)methyl]isoxazolidines which are useful as antifungal agents.